


Mechanics

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [5]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They both get what they want and need.
Relationships: Miguel Aiman/Asagi Caldwell
Series: Lives!verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013
> 
> "Asagi owes Miguel and uses sex as an alternate form of payment."  
(wholly consensually)

"You're not bad for a Natural. And for being Rusty's girlfriend."

Asagi chuckled, proceeding to continue kicking Miguel's ass at the arcade game. "Not girlfriend. Friend. Sometimes with benefits. It's different."

"Sounds like the standard ZAFT arrangement," Miguel noted, before groaning at the Game Over screen that popped up on his monitor.

"Mmm?" Asagi offered him another token to play again.

"You know - share a room with someone you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with. It's friendly," Miguel explained. He'd known a few female soldiers who'd gone with the same solution while serving.

"Aah..." Asagi snatched the token back when Miguel reached for it. "Never got up to anything quite that convenient. Mostly, when was no one was looking - or we thought no one was looking - we went with storage closets, cockpits, all that..."

"Cockpits?" Miguel eyed Asagi and the silver arcade token she was flipping between scarred fingers.

"You've never?" she questioned, grinning wickedly before reaching and all-but-forcing the token into his hands. "I do think I've come up with a reward for you if you can beat me."

Miguel was fairly sure, three games later, that Asagi had finally just lost on purpose. Though he didn't really care. Asagi didn't say a thing about his scars and artificial legs. He didn't say a thing about her burns.

"I haven't even done this with Rusty," she admitted as she pulled her clothing back into place afterward. "I should, though..."

Miguel made a noise deep in his throat that Asagi seemed to take as a question.

"Mostly with the mechanic boyfriends I've had," she continued before leaning to fix Miguel's hair and kiss him again.

Miguel suddenly decided to reconsider his future career options.


End file.
